Beauty and the Beast: A Modern Fairy Tale
by MackenzieW
Summary: Set in current times, the story replays itself except without the curse or enchanted castle. Told from the view of the Librarian, we see Belle's and Beast's senior year in high school together. Being Revised
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Beast  
  
A Modern Day Fairy-Tale  
  
By: Mackenzie W  
  
Author's notes: I don't own the essential story-line of Beauty and the Beast but I do own some of the new characters. This takes place modern day in an American high school. Please don't sue if I seemed to have stolen any ideas. I really didn't mean to and you wouldn't be able to get anything off of me. Unless you want my sister. You can have her.

"A tale as old as time"...sweet words, aren't they? Well they certainly describe the tale I'm going to tell you. My name? Victor Gregorio, I am the local high school librarian around these parts. My story begins a few years ago...

I had been working in Enchanted Falls High School already for about fifteen years. As librarian, I wasn't expected to learn the students' names by heart, but I did. The yearbook staff would come by to ask who so and so was, and I'd oblige. So on that special first day, I certainly was anxious to get to know the freshmen.

I ran into a new senior instead. She had just pulled up in a vintage mustang. She had beautiful short brown hair that came mid- neck. Her brown eyes showed her fear and confusion. I went up to her and introduced myself. She told me her name was Belle Lagrange. Belle, the French word for beauty, suited her.

She told me she had just transferred into the school, since she moved to Enchanted Falls back at the end of July. I offered to show her to the main office, where I had to punch in. As I left for the library, Belle turned around and thanked me.

Even though I am the librarian, I do proctor one study hall, normally a class of seniors first thing every morning. I recognized all the seniors in my class. First there was Gaston Mark. At that point, he was a definite for Prom King. He was the captain of the best high school football team, and the most gorgeous guy in school according to the yearbooks for the past three years.

Gaston's usual crew sat with him. Some were members of the football team and sat at the table next to his. Those privileged to sit at his table were his five most adamant admires. First, "Gaston's Bimbettes," as they were called: Julie Baggs, Janie Olsen, and Jessie Killington. They were all blonde (natural and artificial) and followed Gaston all over the place. They would flirt and swoon in his presence.

Then came LeFou. Just LeFou. No one remembered his first name. Not even I, for we all got used to calling him "LeFou." I believe his name was Richard. Not sure. Anyway, there was also Craig Dickson. Those two were Gaston's "yes" men. Everything Gaston said was true. They would do anything their friend asked.

And a lone figure sat in the back. Ross Angel, the captain of the wrestling team. He was also known as the "Beast" due to his hostile nature and reputation on the mat. He was always an outcast and never did have many friends. And the ones he did have, he was luck enough they stuck around. He had a terrible temper. An excellent student, but would never put in the work needed. He was spoiled. After all, the Angel Corporation basically owned Enchanted Falls.

Since it was the first class of the first day, my seniors had nothing to do. So I gave them all books I thought they would like. To Gaston, I gave _Pride and Prejudice_, just in spite. He didn't read it. Ross picked out my copy of the _Elephant Man_. Then, I heard the library door open.

There, standing timidly was Belle, the girl I met earlier. She handed me her late note and took a book from my pile. _Beauty and the Beast and Other Fairy Tales_. She looked around and noticed the empty seats at Ross' table and sat down. He looked up gave her a look, and then went back to his reading. Gaston abandoned his Bimbettes to catch glances at this new girl. And I knew he had made a pact then and there to make Belle his girlfriend and Prom Queen.

In the back, Belle was deeply into her book, paying no attention to the stares around her. They were either that of infatuation or jealous. She only had one look of indifference, from the "Beast." I chuckled to myself, already knowing it would be an interesting year.

A/N2: Hey, there! I decided that on top of all my work for college, I would revise this! I mean, after all, I did write this as a sophomore/junior in high school. And revision is always a good thing, as my college writing professor said. Mac


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Halloween Party Disasters

September just seemed to fly by. Belle was more of an outcast than ever before, but had made a friend. Polly Capulet, one of the Beast's few friends. From that point on, Belle was a constant sight at his lunch table.

They weren't friends, Belle assured me one day. She had become my library assistant the second week of school, when I realized her knowledge of books was almost as vast as mine. When asked about her relationship with the Beast, Belle just answered: "What relationship?"

"Surely," I asked, "you have a relationship with him? You are friends with Polly, are you not?"

"Yes."

"You sit at his table, do you not?"

"Yes."

"And you can't even call him an 'acquaintance'?"

"No. He wouldn't know my name. He probably doesn't even know I exist at all!"

"Really? I knew he didn't talk much,"

"Talk? He doesn't talk. He'll maybe grunt something to Lance or Chris, and maybe Polly, but he'll never have a full conversation. I sometimes wonder if he knows how."

We finished in silence. Then in walked the one person I never expected to come to the library on his own accord: Gaston. "Hello, Mr. Gregorio. Hi, Belle. Listen, Belle, can I talk to you for a second?" The two went off. A few minutes later, Belle came back and Gaston left in a huff.

"What was that all about?" I inquired.

"Nothing. Gaston just invited me to the Halloween Party."

"And you said?"

"No. I'm going with Polly, Lance and Chris."

"What about...?"

"According to them, he may not show. Are you going?"

"Yes, I'm a chaperone."

The Halloween Party started out smoothly. The kids mingled here or there, the cheerleaders showed off some of their acrobatic skills. They were dressed-up, hoping to win the array of titles planned. The prize was the same: free lunch and a day of no homework. Who could refuse?

Polly entered dressed as a gypsy, while Belle went for the Cleopatra look. Christopher "Chris" Oldenfort was General Washington and Lance Porter was a vampire. To everyone's surprise, the Beast showed up dressed as a real beast. Lance smiled and made a remark about the Beast trying to steal his prize. The Beast gave him a cold look and then sat down.

I saw Belle try to engage the wrestling captain into a conversation, but there was no use. Her conversation starters were meet with a stone cold silence. Finally, Polly pulled the group out onto the dance floor to have "some fun."

Gaston Mark had to enter into the gym in style, of course. He was dressed as Julius Caesar, right down to the sandals. The Bimbettes came dressed in togas, hanging all over Gaston. Lefou came as Marc Antony and Craig came as Brutus. Gaston strutted over to Belle. "Looks like we came to match," he said.

"Well Gaston, it was totally unintentional. If I knew you were coming as Caesar, I probably would've come as something else," came her reply.

"Well, maybe we'll tie for that prize in the Historical figure category. Maybe they'll let us have a dance."

"This isn't the senior prom, Gaston. We are not Prom King and Queen. They are not going to give us a special dance."

Gaston smirked. "We can still have our own dance. Listen, it's a slow song. Come on, you know you want to dance."

"Thanks, but no thanks Gaston."

"No one has ever said no to Gaston," he said, grabbing Belle. Belle freed herself from his grasp and started to walk away.

The Bimbettes, LeFou, and Craig surrounded Belle, like a wolf pack. "You heard Gaston, no one has ever said no to him. Why not reconsider?" Craig said, grabbing Belle's arm.

"Yes. In fact, I think you've reconsidered in Gaston's favor," LeFou said, grabbing the other arm.

"You are odd, Belle," Julie said. "Gaston is throwing himself at you and you are refusing him!"

"Most girls would just die to be in your position!" Janie shrieked.

"Well, I am not most girls," Belle responded, trying to fight the boys' grasps.

"You are right. You are not most girls, which makes you ODD!" Jessie screamed. Gaston started to advance on the beautiful girl, who had already knocked LeFou unconscious and was working on Craig next. Before Gaston could grab Belle, the Beast jumped in and pinned Gaston to the gym floor.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screeched. I had been tending to the make-out sessions in the hall when a girl going to the bathroom informed me of the events inside.

I dashed inside to find what my fellow chaperones were doing. Nothing. Some were having a drink by the food table, others were chatting, while still others were dancing. It was up to me to stop the madness.

At my voice, the Beast got up, only to be punched by Gaston, who hadn't heard me. "Mr. Marks!" I said. Gaston paled. The wolf pack left Belle, and the Beast walked off. Belle followed behind.

Belle's POV

"Wait!" I called. Would he stop? He did.

"What?" he growled.

"I just- I just" Why was I stuttering? I hardly ever stuttered.

"Spit it out! I have some place to go!"

"I just wanted to say thank you," I finally said.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I wanted to say thank you. You know, for helping me with Gaston."

"I wasn't helping you. Somebody just needed to teach that jerk a lesson."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. Why did I care that he didn't help me? I didn't need him after all. A few more minutes and Craig would've been knocked unconscious like LeFou. I might've had a little trouble with Gaston, but still, I could've taken him. I noticed the swelling from Gaston's blow and offered to get him ice.

"I'm just going home, okay?" he snapped, suddenly looking tired.

"Okay. And once again thanks."

"I told you that you don't need to." He turned away, heading to his car. "But you're welcome anyway," he called out as he got in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II—Christmas Miracles

For the entire month of November, Gaston and his two "yes-man" had to serve detention. The Beast also had to serve detention, even though he came to Belle's defense. The Bimbettes weren't touching or hurting Belle, so they got off and Belle was acting in self-defense, so she was off the hook.

Part of serving the detention was the option of helping me after school. Both boys went for it. Belle and I had extra help in the library. Gaston would pretend to be doing something, but in reality, he was staring at Belle. Belle and the Beast were a good team. Using her knowledge of books and his knowledge of computers, they soon set out on a task to put every book onto an online catalogue. Gaston was stuck carrying books, straightening them up, and other things.

Belle and the Beast's work made great progress, both in the library and for their friendship. The project allowed them to talk more, to find out more about each other. I found that Belle brought the Beast's social side out a little more. He was friendlier than I had known him in the four years he attended Enchanted Falls High.

Even Polly knew the difference. I overheard her conversation with Belle one day. "Ross has changed."

"I know."

"He was like he was when we were kids."

"You knew him as a child?" Belle asked, surprised. Polly chuckled.

"Of course, dear. We're cousins. Family. My mother and his father are brother- sister. We live a block away. He was so polite, so happy before his mother left."

"She left?"

"Just left. For a younger guy. She claimed she had more freedom with him."

"Oh."

"Then Ross just changed. I became the only girl he really trusted. Now he has you and me!" Polly said. I always knew Polly was like a mother to the Beast, always fussing over him. Never before did I wonder why.

Belle was the best thing to happen to Beast. Even his already good grades went up tying him with Belle and Gaston for valedictorian. His style on the wrestling mats hadn't changed and he was leading the team to state victory. I called these all "little miracles". Yet, the biggest one came around Christmas...

The Beast walked through halls, smiling and saying hi to those he knew. Lance and Chris noticed the changes in their friend. He talked to them and they could now tell him anything. He was still a little cold when it came to girls, turning back into his old self with them.

Lance hatched a plan. "Chris, what if we got Ross and Belle to go out? Maybe he would be even nicer. It would be good for him to have some other female companionship besides Polly. Besides, he scares away all the girls that I could have!" Lance, the Casanova of the group, was worried. He hadn't had a date in a month. Yes, a whole month!

Chris was a perfectionist, wanted everything done proper and for the right reason. "I agree with you, on two accounts. The last account is totally absurd!"

"I haven't had a date in a month!"

"A month? Oh my! That is such a long time. Ha! I haven't had a date since the beginning of last year! A month, please, spare me. Right now, Lance, let's concentrate on Belle and Ross. Then you can go after all the girls you wish, okay?"

"Deal. And if our plan works, mon ami, I will also get you a date!" Chris nodded.

Later that day, Belle was crossing the parking lot to her car. "Belle! Belle!" she heard Lance screaming.

"What is it Lance? I have to go home. My father needs my help with something," she said.

"I just wanted to know if you are going to the Christmas party next week."

"Why yes. Are you asking me out? Because you know that we agreed to go together, mister," Belle said, poking her rather skinny friend.

"No, I just wanted to make sure."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I, er, wanted the group there. That's it, I want the group there. It would be a shame if you didn't come. The Christmas party is spectacular and this IS your only chance to experience all the magic of the party and maybe fall in love," Lance replied.

"Lance Jacobs, what are you hiding from me?"

"Hiding? Why do you assume I was hiding something?"

"Lance, I'm not dumb. Tell me!"

"Oh look at the time, you have to go right? I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Belle!" Lance said, before running off. Belle, looking slightly bemused, got into her car.

Lance stopped at the gym door. He had to be more careful now; Belle suspected. Boy was he a fool! Now he had to hope that Ross wouldn't notice. The door swung open and out stepped the Beast. "Hey, Ross, mon ami!" Lance called.

"Lance, why do you always say 'mon ami' even though you aren't French? You don't even take French for crying out loud!"

"But I like the sound of it. The chicks dig it!"

"Girls, Lance, girls."

"You sound like Polly right now."

"Well, she is-"

"Your cousin," Lance finished. "Anyway, I was wondering if you were going to the Christmas party this year."

"Yes, I am. Polly is dragging me to it again. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were going. I mean, this is our senior year and it would be a pity if you didn't go to your last Christmas party at school and..."

"Lance, what are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Me? Mon ami, why do you think I am hiding something from you?"

"Because I know you too well, Lance, too well."

"Well," Lance said, suddenly nervous, "I guess I must go. Math homework to do. Ta!" Lance went running across the football field.

"Lance!" the Beast called. "We don't have math homework tonight!"

The night of the Christmas party arrived. I was alone in the corner, making sure that Gaston didn't repeat his mistake at the Halloween party. From what I saw, he started to pursue Belle at a further distance.

Belle and Polly were busy laughing at Lance's weak attempts to pick up girls, and yelling at Chris for trying to stop Lance. The Beast had yet to arrive. The music picked up and Lance made his way to the dance floor, dragging Belle and Polly.

The latter were trying not to laugh, and were having a difficult time of doing so. As Chris went out to the dance floor, the Beast walked in and joined up with his friend. I smiled, glad that for once the Beast was having fun again.

A slow song came on and I anxiously watched Gaston, remembering the slow song that sparked the Halloween incident. Gaston's month of library duty must've taught him his lesson. He took Julie out onto the dance floor. Julie giggled and smiled at her friends, who were equally excited for her. I knew that once Christmas break was over, Gaston would probably date Julie to make Belle jealous.

I knew then that it wouldn't work, especially looking at the other couples. Lance had coaxed a young sophomore name Francine into dancing with him, while Chris and Polly had joined up to stay on the dance floor. The most surprising couple, I found, was Belle and the Beast. They were dancing and talking, like old friends. At of the corner of my eye, I saw Gaston looking jealous and Lance looking extremely pleased with himself.

As the party ended, the Student Council brought out a surprise to all couples: mistletoe. They hung it in the doorways, every single one. Julie and Gaston left, paused and kissed. Lance and Francine ran straight to the door. I had to eventually move them.

Polly and Chris left through separate doors. I saw Belle and the Beast walk through the door. Kelly, Student Council head, stopped them and pointed to the mistletoe. Both people blushed bright, bright red. The Beast leaned and kissed Belle, before turning and running away. I was left with an exhilarant Belle. She hugged me and ran after Polly. As I watched them leave, I knew that the rest of the year was going to be very interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Romance Grows (A Valentine To Remember)  
  
Romance continued to blossom after Christmas. One knew that Valentine's Day was coming to Enchanted Falls. Little hearts started to appear around the school. Girls were starting to flirt a little more, and the couples were even more mushy than ever. Belle and the Beast would hold hands while walking around the school and Gaston's attention was focused more on Julie, in hopes to make Belle jealous. Belle didn't even care, she knew the reason why Gaston was dating Julie, but acted like she knew nothing around Julie. Belle could be seen at more wrestling matches and now the Beast had more friends. It was clear in the lunch room. More people were starting to drift away from Gaston and his football team and more went towards the Beast's table. Before, even the wrestling team wouldn't eat with him. Now, the tables were swamped with kids talking and laughing.  
  
One thing that surprised me was how popular Belle was becoming now. The Beast always had his own little moments in the sun, when he won all those wrestling titles for the school. Belle wasn't never popular and was an outcast from the beginning. Now, she seemed to be more into the student body. She had been elected as senior class rep to the student council (the previous had to resign due to conflicting schedules) and had gotten many privileges back for the seniors, who loved it. She started a literature club, with me as the moderator, and we would discuss famous pieces from literature. One day after the meeting, Robin Ashen, the Head of the Committee for Student Dances, came up to Belle. "Hey, Belle, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "Sure. About what?"  
  
"The Valentine's Day dance. I was wondering, I need someone to work on the decoration committee. You did such a good job decorating the classroom for Mrs. Feval's going away party," Robin said. Mrs. Feval was the senior English teacher and had left for her maternity leave. The seniors threw her a party/baby shower. "Well, thanks, I'll think it over. Can I tell you tomorrow? But I think I can do it," Belle said. "Absolutely. Thanks, Belle. See you tomorrow. Bye, Mr. Gregorio!" Robin left the library. The next day, Belle agreed to do the decorations.  
  
A few days later, the whole school was buzzing with news. There would be something different done at the dance this year. It was a contest held by the Student Council to find the cutest couples. There were three couples that stood out with me: Julie and Gaston, Belle and the Beast, and Polly and Chris. The latter four were walking down the hallway one day, reading the list of couples. "Me and Polly? That is preposterous! One little dance on Christmas and you're suddenly an item!" Chris said, shaking the paper. "Chris, calm down. Someone probably put your names on as a joke," the Beast said. "I highly doubt Belle would dare do it," Chris said, glaring at the brown haired senior. "No, Chris, I didn't have access to the list," Belle said sweetly. "Good," Chris said. "But who could've?" Polly burst out suddenly, "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Kill who?" Belle asked. "Lance," Polly replied. "Lance?" the others chorused. "Yes. Remember, he was voted as a homeroom rep to the Student Council. He added our names as a joke! It had to be him. Ross, put him in a headlock the next time you see him and tell Lance that it is from me!" Polly said, suddenly standing in front of her cousin, who stood at least a foot taller than her. "Calm down, Polly, I'm not putting anyone in a headlock. Not until my next competition, anyway," the Beast told his cousin. "But," he told her, "I might need some help practicing for it. Maybe Lance will help me." This seemed to satisfy Polly, who went to her next class all smiles. Chris left for his, still huffing about how "this whole matter is absurd." That left Belle and the Beast alone for the time being. "What do you think of it?" Belle asked her boyfriend. "I think it's all in fun," he replied. "What about you?"  
  
"I think the same. It would be even funnier if Polly and Chris won it, though," she replied. "I wonder why they are taking it so horribly?" The Beast started to smile, as if reliving some funny memory. "You want to know why they're taking it so badly?" he asked. "Yes," Belle replied, eagerly. "Okay. When we were in eighth grade, the yearbook editor thought that it would be cute to make couples out of everyone in the class and put them in the yearbook. We had an even amount of boys and girls, so it worked out in the end. Lance was paired with Jessie Killington, back when she was a brunette. ("I knew it was dyed!") I remember she hated being paired with Lance. You see, back in second grade, Lance put a frog in her desk and she still hasn't forgiven him.  
  
"Chris and Polly were paired up. It wasn't so bad, but Lance teased them recklessly. Looking back, I wasn't too much of a help since I didn't stop them, but what's in the past is in the past. Taking after Lance's example, the entire class started to tease the two. Oh, the taunts they would say, to their faces and behind their backs. It was cruel. Then, the families joined in and now the two are very, very upset every time they are labeled 'an item,'" the Beast finished his story. "The poor dears!" Belle cried. By this time, they had arrived at their class. "By the way, who were you paired up with?"  
  
"Janie Olsen." The two shuddered before Belle started to laugh.  
  
Valentine's Day came and you knew it. Belle and I were busy in the library when flowers arrived for her: two bouquets. "Someone has many valentines," I joked with her. "Yes, I am just fighting off those boys with pepper spray," she responded, pulling her emergency pepper spray out of her purse. "Now why would you need pepper spray here?" I asked, surprised. Enchanted Falls was a quiet town, no crime. The police slept all day. "I didn't need it for here, but my father didn't feel that I was safe walking around the city we used live in without it. My best friend Jade had one as well. Our other friend Joanne knew martial arts, so she didn't really carry it around. Besides, we went everywhere together, so Jade and I could pepper spray the person while Joanne re-adjusted his spine," Belle said. She had finished reading the cards and started to smell the flowers. "Well, who are they from?" I asked. "One's from Ross and the other's from my father," she replied. "Well, I better get home to prepare for the dance tonight. I'll see you there! Bye, Mr. Gregorio!" she called as she skipped out of the library, flowers and all.  
  
Belle's decorations were beautiful I noted as I stepped into the gym. Some kids were there already mingling and talking. As time went on, more and more couples started to arrive. Lance arrived with Francine, the girl he had danced with at Christmas. The two were giggling and made their way to save a table. Polly came in next, followed by Chris. The two seemed to be taking the pain to leave a certain distance between them. Lastly, Belle and the Beast entered. People called to the two and they responded. Lance stood on a chair, trying to get his friends' attention. Polly was sinking under her seat, Chris was turning redder than he already was, and Francine was trying to pull her date down. "Lance, you are an idiot," the Beast said as he pulled out Belle's chair. "And you are a true gentlemen, mon ami!" Lance replied. "Which can't be said about some people," Polly retorted, glaring at the skinny boy. "What?" Lance replied, as Polly's glare grew darker. "I'm going to go get some punch!" Chris squeaked, uncomfortable with the looks being passed across the table. "I'll join you," Francine stuttered out, also uncomfortable with Polly's dark look. The Beast tried to calm down his cousin, but in the end, Belle save the day. She pulled Polly out to the dance floor. "Polly, you have got to forgive Lance. He said he was sorry," Belle said. (After the wrestling "practice," Lance got up and apologized to both Polly and Chris. Unfortunately, he couldn't take their names off the list.) "But he is such a jerk. I can't believe he called up those memories again. I guess I should tell you-"  
  
"Ross did. And Lance really regrets it. He honestly thought you two were over it. Just forgive him already," Belle pleaded with her friend. "Oh, all right!" Polly marched to the table. The next minute, she and Lance were hugging and all the friends went out onto the dance floor. The group danced until it came time for the contest. "Excuse me," Robin shouted into the mike, "will the couples please come on to the stage." The six nominated couples took their places. Polly and Chris were blushing beyond control. Julie and Gaston had their arms around the other's waist. Belle and the Beast held each other's hand. The other three stood near-by. "Okay, before we announce the cutest couple, there are a couple of other categories that we were asked to add. The first is Most Obsessed, which went hands down to Rick and Jill," Robin said. Seniors Rick Mitch and Jill McKenzie were always together. Rumor had it that if you ever borrowed their notes it was filled with just their names and anniversary. "Next is the Worst couple, that goes to Kelly and Josh!" Juniors Kelly Andersen and Josh Johnson were always arguing, which they were doing when they received their awards. Now, there were only four couples on the stage. "We do have to apologize to one of our couples," Robin said. "They were added on as a friendly joke and the person who added them has asked they be removed. The decision is up to them. Polly? Chris?" The two red seniors looked at Robin with gratitude and fled the stage. I noticed that Polly went back and hugged Lance even harder than ever. That left three. "Okay, second place goes to Julie and Gaston!" Robin cried, giving the two the second prize, a discount for a local restaurant. "And the winners are- Belle and Ross!" The smiling couple received their prize, also a discount coupon for a local restaurant.  
  
As the slow music played, I saw how happy Belle and the Beast were. I hoped that nothing would ever tear them apart. Unfortunately, that was not to be.  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks to Sue for the encouragement on the Regents. Luckily, I only have two this year. Thanks for sticking with me and now I will shamelessly plug my other stories:  
  
"The Phantom Lives On"  
  
"For Love of…"  
  
"Summertime Mix-up…"  
  
Please go…some haven't been updated in a while, sorry…and The Phantom Lives On is completed, but For Love of…is the continuation. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: BETRAYED!  
  
A/N: This narrative switches points of view from Omniscient Third Person Narrator to Mr. Gregorio to Belle's friend Jade.  
  
(OTPN) Belle collapsed on her bed, enjoying the first day of her week of freedom. "Spring break, ain't it wonderful Philippe," she said, addressing her Jack Russell Terrier. The dog barked in response. Belle picked up her old teddy bear, Chip, and hugged it. "I wonder if Polly wants to help me shop for Saturday," she mused. Saturday, Ross was taking her out for her birthday using the coupon they won at the school Valentine's Day Dance. She wanted to look special that night and knew Polly would jump at the chance to go with her. Maybe, they could get permission and go shopping in the city, with Belle's other friends Joanne and Jade. That would be great, Belle thought. Her two best friends meeting her new best friend. They would be friends too. Belle had introduced them over the phone and they seemed to hit it off. Maybe Joanne and Jade could stay over her house then and meet Ross too. They weren't able to talk to him, but were dying to see him. She was about to reach for her phone when she heard the door open. She knew it was her father right away. "Papa!" she cried, leaping out of bed and running down the stairs like an eight years-old girl. Philippe followed behind. Mark Lagrange stood in the door way, taking off his coat. Next to him, he had a bunch of boxes. "What are those for?" Belle asked, picking up the boxes. "Are you making another design from boxes?" Mark was an architect for a famous firm and had been known to make his models from eccentric items. "No, not today old girl!" her father said joyfully. "I got a promotion!" "You get promoted and they gave you boxes?" Belle asked. "Forget about the boxes and celebrate!" Belle hugged her father, who finished putting his stuff away. "Oh, Papa, I was wondering, could Jade and Joanne stay over a couple of nights. I was planning on going shopping for Saturday-my date with Ross, remember?-and I wanted them to come with me and Polly! Or, if Polly gets permission, could we stay with one of them in the city? Please, Papa," Belle begged. Her father turned grave. "I'm afraid you'll have to break your date on Saturday, Belle," he said. "What? Break the date? Why?" "With the promotion also comes a new office. In the city. That's why I have all these boxes. We're moving back to the city, Belle." "WHAT?" Belle panicked. "Tell me you're joking, please!" Her father shook her head. "You're already enrolled back into your old school and we'll be living in the same apartment complex as Jade and her family. Isn't that great?" "Yes," Belle snapped, "just dandy!" "Belle," her father warned. "Can I say something?" she asked. Her father nodded. "Good. I know I complained the whole way here and-guess what?-I'll complain the entire way back. I actually like it here. Yes, I want to see Joanne and Jade again, they are my best friends and always will be. But to move near the end of my senior year, from all my new friends, from my boyfriend, is just cruel. If I get permission, could I move in with Polly until the end of the school year? Then come back afterwards? I mean, I'm still going to school in the city. Remember, the top school for writing accepted me? But let me finish the year out here, in Enchanted Falls, please?" Belle begged. "No, and that is final. Here are your boxes, begin packing. We leave tomorrow." Belle slammed her door. She was moving too soon. She went to call Polly, but the phone was off the hook. She sat down at her desk and quickly wrote a long note to Ross, apologizing and saying she would call as soon as she had phone service again. She finished packing. Dinner was a strained affair between her and her father. This was a new side of him, normally he would consider all the options. Then Belle remembered that she was all he had since the death of her mother. He didn't want to be separate. She sighed, told her father she was sorry and went to bed. She cried herself to sleep that night. Polly was really nervous about her friend. She had been trying to reach Belle for the past three days. No one was having any luck. Lance couldn't reach her, nor Chris, nor Ross. Robin had shown up at Polly's a few times; she wanted Belle to help with the Spring Party at school. Both couldn't find their friend, and most times, Robin left dejected. Finally, on Friday, Ross and Lance took a quick drive over to Belle's house. There, they noticed the lack of both cars in the driveway. "Maybe she went to the city for the week, and the phone service was cut again so she couldn't tell us," Lance suggested. "She would call from the city," Ross said. "True," Lance replied. They knocked on the door, once, twice. They tried the doorbell, once, twice. A neighbor approached the fence. "Hey, you two looking for the previous owners?" the old lady asked. "Yes, Mrs. Higgins," Ross replied, knowing the old woman. "Well, they moved on Tuesday," Mrs. Higgins said. "Tuesday?" Ross and Lance said together. "Yep, Tuesday. Mr. Lagrange was given a promotion, a new office and a new apartment in the city. He came home Monday with all these boxes. The poor girl, her second move within nearly six months. And towards the end of her senior year. She looked so dejected when she got into her car to follow her father. It was horrible," Mrs. Higgins said. "Well, have a nice day boys." "You too, Mrs. Higgins," Lance said. Ross turned around and stormed down to his car, Lance followed. "She didn't tell me," Ross said. "She couldn't. She found Monday she was moving Tuesday. Her father probably already cancelled the phone service that day. And she couldn't stop packing to drive to see you. Her phone probably isn't working in her apartment yet either," Lance tried to reason with his friend. "She could've left a note!" Ross said, slamming his door. Lance got in muttering true, true.  
  
(Mr. Gregorio)  
  
In school the week later, things were somber when the senior class found out about Belle. I asked Robin to fill Belle's vacant spot on the club, but she had to decline. "I'm involved in too much already," she said. "I know, but out of everyone in the club, you were the closest to her," I told the senior. "I know. We were the only seniors, that's why. Besides, once you give her a chance to come out of her shell, she's a wonderful friend. We need more people like her. But, I think you should give the position to that junior Ashleigh, who was the first member after Belle. But I promise this Mr. Gregorio, once I can, I'll find out Belle's address in the city and I'll give it to you. I have some friends in the city and can call in a favor or two," Robin said, before leaving. Polly was distraught. She really didn't have any female friends; Belle was her first true one. She wasn't too angry at Belle for leaving, knowing that her friend probably didn't have any choice in the matter. "Mr. Lagrange loves his daughter greatly, but when it comes down to it, he does push her feelings aside. She's learned to do the same as well. She will always put her father first in her life, we shows her dedication. Her father probably wouldn't let her stay here. According to Belle, after her mother died, her father wouldn't let Belle go anywhere. She was home- schooled the entire year. Out of pity, her friend Jade's mother home- schooled Belle, Jade and a little boy across the way. Little by little, Mr. Lagrange let Belle have more freedoms, but he would never let her leave him until the last moment, meaning either college or marriage," Polly confided in me later on. "I'm not angry at Belle, no I feel sorry for her. I'm most betrayed by Mr. Lagrange. He didn't even give the girl time to say good-bye to her friends, her boyfriends, her new life. Most people say it's good to go home, but I thing this time that old saying is true: you can't go home again. The city isn't going to be the same for Belle anymore." Ross was the most distressed of all. The Beast lost some of his swagger and became even more aggressive. The boy had detentions for fighting building like a house of cards. I normally ran detention and nearly everyday saw Ross Angel on my roster. Finally, one day, I excused the boy from detention but made sure he went to the counselor. Since then, the detentions started to dwindle but he still had a stronger mistrusting of women. I saw him give Polly the cold shoulder for a week. The Beast started to ignore everyone again, no matter what. Robin asked if he would help her find Belle, he walked away. Polly, Lance and Chris tried to recruit him on a trip to the city; it didn't work. He turned himself off to the world once again.  
  
(Jade) Ever since Belle came back, she's been quiet. Not like the spunky girl I became friends with. Joanne and I became afraid she was suicidal, and kept sleep over vigils over her. Nothing turned up and soon she was starting to return to normal. Except we had to hear something about Enchanted Falls every single conversation. She really liked it there. Honestly, I like the sound of it too. I will always be a city girl, the rush of the city thrills me, but a close knitted community sounds wonderful to me. Plus the fact that I could lose the pepper spray my mother made me carry around since Lauren, the girl in the apartment above Joanne's, got mugged. Belle misses Enchanted Fall, and we've offered a million times to take her back. For some odd reason, her father won't let us go back. He keeps making excuses of unpacking, but Belle says they do everything but! Her computer isn't even up yet, and has tried to sign on to the internet on mine, but I don't have the instant messenger service she needs. Joanne and I haven't told Belle this, but we think he wants to keep Belle out of Enchanted Falls. Maybe there was something going on that Belle was unaware of and he wants to protect her. But, we aren't saying anything. Not yet, that is.  
  
A/N: Hello, I'm back. Thanks again to all who reviewed! This chapter is an experiment. Just let me know if switching POVs is too confusing, I'm open to the criticism. Any suggestions are also welcome, I love to hear from you guys. I may not use the criticism, but at least I know what you feel of my writing style. Thanks again and stay tuned for Chapter V: Secrets and the Truth. Will Belle ever make it back to Enchanted Falls? Why did her father really relocate her? Did he honestly receive a promotion? Is this starting to sound like those annoying soap commercials? 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Secrets and the Truth  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! School started and that I got writer's block for this story. I am so sorry. And to answer one question: I friend I know is named Ashleigh and that is how she spells it. Once again sorry! ~*Mac*~ This chapter is told by Belle's friend Jade.  
  
I stood in front of the door to Belle's new apartment. Things were starting to return to normal, but Belle was still quiet. Her father grew stricter with her than ever. She had to call him wherever she went. She had to be with either me or Joanne whenever she went outside, no matter what. She wasn't allowed to drive her car anymore, unless she begged her father's permission. He only granted his permission for only trips to the school and to church. Things were definitely different between Belle and Mr. Lagrange.  
  
Belle opened the door and walked out swinging her car keys. We wouldn't be taking the bus today, I thought. We walked down to the lobby in silence before turning towards the garage. She walked ahead and started the car by the time I walked there. I got in to the car and we were off to the hell that was Helen Keller High School. From what Belle tells me, Enchanted Falls High was like 7th heaven, especially after Helen Keller High School. We were categorized as "outsiders" and therefore, even as seniors, we were outcasts and lower than even the Chess Club geeks! Hallway tormentors were horrible, and we normally used our pepper spray on them. We headed for the doors to school and were met by Joanne. We went to our lockers, where Joanne started to tell us an idea she had the night before. We were planning on spending the next day (Saturday) at her house. Joanne said we could go on-line, use the phone, drop some hints, etc.Belle looked like she was going to hug Joanne, but the bell rang and we had to do the three minute sprint from our lockers on the first floor to our homerooms on the third floor. Belle and I settled into our seats, amid the mean looks that our fellow classmates threw at us. We made it through the rest of the day without anything major happening, except for the fact that once again Belle and I had to help Joanne and some freshmen out of their lockers. Saturday found the three of us in Joanne's empty apartment, since her parents were away on business for the weekend and her older brothers were at college. Belle immediately went online to find anyone from Enchanted Falls there. Beauty12: Hey, is anyone out there? Polywog: Belle, is that you? Beauty12: Polly! Beauty12: I am so glad you are on! Polywog: Where are you? Beauty12: At my friend Joanne's house. Polywog: Why haven't you contacted us? Beauty12: My dad refuses to connect our phones and modems. He only uses his cell phone. Polywog: What about yours? Beauty12: Took it away. Said it was "too dangerous" whatever that means. Polywog: Is your dad hiding something? Beauty12: I don't know, Polly. I wish he would just tell me the truth. Polywog: Ask him. Beauty12: I will. How's your cuz? Polywog: Not doing so well. Listen, can you call me? Beauty12: YES! Belle signed off and immediately called Polly. She put the phone on speaker so we could all here it. "Hello?" "Hey, Polly!" Belle said. "Belle! Okay. To pick up, my cousin has gotten worse since you left." "Oh no!" "Yep," Polly continued. "He thinks you purposely left him, since you never got in touch with us." "I couldn't. I told you. Wait! Didn't Ross get my note?" Belle asked. "Note?" Polly responded, confused. "Yes. I wrote a note to him and left it under our doorstep." Belle looked worried now. "He never found a note. Lance and he looked all over your old house." Belle looked fierce now. "Listen, Polly, I will get back to you tonight. I promise. I have to talk with my father." An hour later, Belle and I were in her living room waiting for her father to get back. Mr. Lagrange walked in the door, frowning, which grew deeper when he saw his daughter's look. "Papa, we need to talk," Belle said, sternly. "Not now, Belle." "Yes, now!" Belle said, even more sternly. Mr. Lagrange sat down across from his daughter. "Now tell me the real reason why we left Enchanted Falls." "I told you, I got a promotion." "And this promotion really involved you being here in the city?" "Well." "Well what?" "No. I asked to be moved to the city." "Why?" Belle said, hurt. "Because of you," Mr. Lagrange said. "Because of me?" Belle said, confused. "I didn't want to worry you, but some weird man kept calling up saying he would hurt you if I didn't stop you from seeing Ross. I felt it was Ross' father, and assumed he didn't like you. When given my promotion, I asked to be moved to the city and the company arranged everything. Now you are safe," Mr. Lagrange said. "Safe? I was safer in Enchanted Falls then here! Within the past month I've been here, I've had to replenish my pepper spray, gotten stuffed into my locker nearly every Wednesday, been hassled by the cheerleaders, and insulted by the football team. I was better off there. And by the way, that guy wasn't Mr. Angel. Mr. Angel happened to like me. Said I was one of his son's better girlfriends." "Then who was he?" I asked, drawn into this drama. "Gaston Mark. He was always chasing after me in school and it would be something he would do. Now, do you know anything about the note I wrote to Ross?" "Yes. I ripped it up and burned it before we left. You were in the car, getting ready to start. I went inside to check everything and burned the note in the stove burner. I didn't want him to follow us to the city, nor his father. But I have good news. We are moving back to Enchanted Falls. The agency needs me there now. Everything is fixed again. You can spend your last two months in Enchanted Falls High." Mr. Lagrange stood up and went into his room. "I'm going to miss you," I said to Belle. "I'm going to miss you too. But I am also glad I'm going back." "And I'm glad that you're going back. You really liked it there." "Don't worry, I'll come back. Remember the pact Jo, you and I made in Freshmen year?" "The one where we promised to buy our prom dresses together?" "Yes, that one. See, I'll be back." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Back Again 

A/N: The next two chapters should be told by Mr. Gregorio. I have to see where my muses take me! ~*Mac*~

            I sat in the library, over a month after Belle left, proctoring study hall. I watched as the students trickled into the library and took their seats. I called roll call, careful to skip over "Lagrange, Belle" once again and then let them to their own devices. I sat, trying to call up the program Belle and the Beast created for me, but was failing miserably. I was tempted to call over to the Beast to help, but remembered he wasn't feeling so well yesterday and that I had to mark him absent today. I sat there, silently wishing Belle would suddenly enter into the library when I heard Jessie Killington utter an "oh my god" under her breath. I turned around, fearing a repeat of yesterday's paper ball fight that left one kid with a black eye, only to find my prayers answered. "Belle!" I exclaimed. "Hi, Mr. Gregorio. Sorry I'm late, but Mrs. Estelle couldn't find the re-registration papers. Here's the note," Belle said, handing me the note. She searched around excitingly, and I said, "He's absent today."

"Oh," she said, dejected. "Thanks." Belle walked to the back of the library and took a seat with Robin, who was surprised to see her friend. Gaston's Bimbettes were throwing the girl death glares, while everyone else seem overjoyed she had returned. Especially Gaston, who was once again eying her since he dumped Julie last week. Julie, who was now an exile from the Bimbettes, went up to Belle and Robin and sat with them. Jessie and Janie had chosen Junior Justine Elson to take Julie's place. The three girls sat in the back, whispering about something. I smiled, turned back to the computer and remembered I needed Belle's help and called her over.

            In the cafeteria that day, I went and searched for Belle. I found her sitting with Chris, Lance, Polly, Francine, Robin, Robin's boyfriend Andrew, Ashleigh, Julie and Julie's new boyfriend Craig. They were laughing and talking like Belle never left. Gaston and his crew were across the room. After Belle left and the Beast started to pull away from the school, most of the kids had flocked back to Gaston, so he was kept busy. I saw the Beast enter the school and walked up to him. "Hello Mr. Gregorio," he said, so politely. "Hello, Ross," I replied. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. The doctor said it was a twelve hour virus. That's why I'm late today."

"That's okay. As long as it was a virus and nothing like the flu," I replied. "Yes," he said again. "Well, I guess you'll want to get your lunch," I said, getting ready to move. "No, no. Mrs. Glass packed me a lunch, because of my stomach and all," he said, staring into space, almost not there. "Well, then, I'll let you get to your table. There's something there that will brighten your day," I said, with a wink. He gave me a confused look and walked towards his table. Belle was throwing out her trash and they didn't see each other. The Beast sat down and I could tell the entire table was busting with excitement at the upcoming reunion. Belle turned around and broke out into a run towards her table. She slowed down, and stood behind the Beast. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. To say the Beast was surprised is an understatement. He fell of his chair, pulling Belle down with him, with Lance and Chris soon joining them, clutching their sides. 

            Later Belle and the Beast were walking down the hallway, trying to catch up. "I tried to contact you, really, I did," Belle was explaining. "My father, though, didn't want me to contact you. He even burned the letter I wrote you explaining what was going on."

"Why?"

"Listen, he never told me, but it seems that we were getting threatening phone calls. It was about me going out with you. My father thought it was your father, and panicked. When he was promoted he asked to be transferred. He only told me about these threatening phone calls when I confronted him about week ago, when he told me we were moving back here to Enchanted Falls. I only knew you never got my letter when I talked to Polly and she told me how upset you were. I don't think my father ever saw me so angry with him."

"But my father would never, ever threaten you. He thinks you're the best thing since his last merger," Ross said. "I know, but my father didn't know. But I figured out who it was," Belle replied. "Who?"

"I think it is Gaston."

"Listen," Ross stopped Belle and turned her towards him, "if these phone calls start again, come and get me. We will prove whether or not it is Gaston and get the person responsible. You got that?"

"Yes," Belle said, before throwing her arms around him. 

            That night, Belle told her father about Ross' offer. The next week, Belle came into the library, frantic. "Where's Ross?" she asked. "Calm down, Belle, he will be coming here shortly. What's the matter?" I asked, upset by her condition. "I need to talk to Ross," she said. "Well, have a seat. You look like you are ready to collapse," I said, pulling up a library chair. Ross entered the library and was distressed to see his girlfriend's condition. "Belle, what's the matter. Did he call again?"

"This time he threatened to kill my father!" Belle said, bursting into tears. "Don't worry," the Beast calmed Belle down. Everything will be okay.

            The next night, I found myself at the Lagrange household, with Polly, Beast, Mr. Angel and the Enchanted Falls police department. "I want this solved. No one should hassle any one else in this town," Mr. Angel told Inspector Franks. "I understand. We will find out whoever it is and deal with this situation," the officer replied. "I hope they get him, whoever he is," Mr. Lagrange told me. "I know. Belle was really upset by that phone call the other day wasn't she?" I replied. "To pieces. At least Ross was there," Mr. Lagrange replied. Polly and Belle were talking on the couch, with Belle holding the Beast's hand. "The inspector told me that when the person calls, we will record his voice and retrace the call. Then we will find the other person on the other line," Mr. Angel explained. "And I bet you will find Gaston Marks on that other end!" Polly exclaimed. "Or one of his cronies!" 

"Polly! We will not jump to conclusions. It's hard for me to believe that someone from the Marks family would do this, but we are not ruling him out either. Not from the history the three of you gave me and what Mr. Gregorio backed up. But we are not going to jump to conclusions, understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Kevin."

"Good." The phone began to ring. The police inspector started the tape as Belle picked up. "Hello?" she said cautiously. "Belle?" a female voice came over the speaker. "Jade!" Belle said, relieved. The officer shut the tape. "Jade, I wish I could talk longer but we are trying to capture our phone stalker." Pause. "Thanks. Tell Joanne I said hi." Another pause. "Huh, huh. Love ya too. Bye, sis!" Belle hung up the phone. "Sorry. I didn't expect her to call. She's going to call back tomorrow," Belle said. We all released the breath we were holding.

            Another hour went by before the phone rang again. Belle picked up the receiver and greeted the person on the other end.

"I warned you," the (apparently) male voice said on the other end. "I warned you to stay away from Ross Angel. Do you want your father dead?"

"Who are you?"

*Click* The person hung up the phone. "Good, we have a voice. Sound familiar to anyone?" The people, with the exception of myself, shook their heads. "I do remember that voice," I said. "You do, Mr. Gregorio?" Belle asked me, hope filling her words. "Yes. Gaston used that very voice his freshman year with his costume for the party that year," I said, remembering that year. "Call the number back, Sheriff," Mr. Angel told Sheriff Andersen. "Yes sir," he said, picking the phone. "Hello? Margaret Marks? This is your number." Pause. "I see. I'm coming over to your house. We need to talk to your son." Pause. "About what? About threatening innocent people." Pause. "Thank you. Good-bye." The sheriff turned around and motioned for two of his men to get to the car. "Looks like Polly was right Mr. Angel. It was Gaston Marks on the other side. We're heading towards his house right now. Don't worry Miss Lagrange, this young lad won't be bothering you anymore. Not after his parents and I are through with him. Good night."

What the sheriff and Robert and Margaret Marks had in store for the young man, I didn't know, but I knew one thing: he wasn't going to be threatening people anymore.

            As we were leaving, Mr. Lagrange thanked Mr. Angel, who invited the two over to the Manor for dinner the next night. The two accepted, and the five friends bid each other and me good night, as Belle and the Beast shared a good night kiss.

A/N: I am *so* sorry this took so long to put up. My laptop got sent out for a repair and it took more than a month to return to me!!! Thanks for waiting and I'll try to update soon. ~*Mac*~


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Just Desserts (Pre-Prom)

            The whole school was buzzing the next week of school. Gaston had been the one calling and threatening the Lagrange household, he confessed when cornered that night. Rumors of what happened flew across the school, even incoming students, still in junior high, had rumors about it. Gaston wasn't in school for a week, they said, and won't be back before graduation. He was serving jail time, the rumor said. Of course I knew differently. Gaston was not serving jail time, but would have to face harassment charges. The sheriff and the Marks kept Gaston in jail one night, you know, to "scare him straight." The school had suspended him for two weeks, and would allow him back to take his final exams. He would not be allowed into the actual testing room, taking his tests in the library. The school was also debating the possibility of attending prom. 

            Belle couldn't be more happier, but not over Gaston's punishments. She and her father were able to breath calmly now that Gaston was stopped. The worries of just a week before evolved into the joys of prom: planning the pre-and post-prom parties. Girls-and some guys-were giggling over where they were going. Most never really left Enchanted Falls, though the prom was in the city. Sleepovers were the norm, but Belle planned something special for the post-prom party. 

            Polly was hosting the pre-prom party. She invited the girls going in their limo (hired courtesy of Angel Corporations) to her house to help each other get ready and wait for their dates. At Polly's house they would grab a late lunch/early dinner to hold them over until dinner was served at the party. Then after the prom, the girls would return to Jade's apartment for sleep-over, while the guys would spend the night in the Angel's apartment in the city. The next day, they would leave, along with Jade and Joanne, for a trip to Disney World for a week of magical fun, to initiate a summer of fun!

            A month before prom, to get the Gaston thing off her mind, Belle took her Enchanted Falls girlfriends to meet her city girlfriends for some prom shopping and to prepare for the after prom. Polly, Robin, Julie and Belle arrived at Jade's apartment and they immediately went to find their dresses, the shoes, the accessories and of course, talk about boyfriends, college, graduation, and the prom. Earlier, all of Belle's friends from Enchanted Falls went to the city, and the entire group bonded. Joanne and Chris were soon exchanging e-mails and going to each other proms—as platonic dates of course.

The school buzzed with activity, as students in all grade levels prepared for their final exams. Gaston Marks was brought to the library every day and given each of his finals under my careful watch. If he every left the library, it was with a teacher, since many stop by during their free periods to look up information on an upcoming class, but mostly to read the newspaper. During this time, Belle would come into the library occasionally, but never once looked at Gaston. Until the day of the last Senior final, when she walked up to Gaston and looked him straight in the eye, and held her gaze for many seconds. Finally she stuck out her hand and said, "I forgive you. Just don't ever do it again!" Gaston grasped the hand and shook it. Belle turned and walked out of the library.

If only the rest of the school were that forgiving. The football team, who once adoringly followed their beloved leader, now condemned his actions and abandoned him. Only Lefou and Craig stayed behind Gaston's back, protecting his reputation, while admitting their friend was wrong. "He harassed an innocent family, all for his own lust," John Michaels, the team quarterback, said during a very loud hallway discussion. (Then again, which aren't very loud?) "Yes, but we all make mistakes," Lefou replied back. "None that could be considered a felony," John countered. "A misdemeanor, John, a misdemeanor. Besides, we're not pursuing any suits or legal action. I just hope he learns his lesson," Belle stuck in. "How can you forgive him after what he's done?" John shot back. "It was wrong what he did. But it wouldn't do me any good if I just kept that anger inside of me, now would it? After much debating and meditation, I realize it was better to forgive—for his sake and mine." Belle ran down the hall to catch her boyfriend, departing from his locker. "See? Besides, she even forgives him," Lefou said. "He is learning a lesson. Besides, shouldn't we, his friends, stand behind him?" Craig said, finally entering the conversation. "We are not friends with people like him," John said, moving to his next class. 

Many of the students shared that feeling. For a week after finals, the seniors come in to make up for the extra, state mandated days needed for a complete school year. The school allowed Gaston to attend these days, these classes. He had to enter into the school under the intense stare of the people who once threw themselves at his feet. The girls, including Janie and Justine, shied away from their four/three year object of lust. Only Jessie stayed by Gaston, suddenly making her the outcast. For the entire year, she had called Belle "odd" and "outcast" and "strange" and "geek." Now all these terms (save the last) were now applied to her. Belle had approached the former school idol, and offered to allow him to be her friend. He politely declined, saying it was too awkward a situation. The same was true with Jessie when Belle, Julie, Polly, Robin, Ashleigh and Francine offered to except her into their little group. Gaston soon learned who was his real friends, when his table shrank to just Lefou, Craig, his neighbor Peter, Peter's girlfriend Courtney and Jessie. 

The prom elections had started a month before prom, but with a change. The school ruled that Gaston was unable to become prom king because of the whole "harassing an innocent young woman" incident. That left John Michaels, Lance and the Beast for the title, to be crowned along with one of the prom queen nominees: Janie Olsen, Kelly Nichols, and Belle. Seniors were trailed by members of the student council to vote, one vote per senior. Of course, to be said about the student council members is that they were very hard working, dedicated and determined students. Determined enough to the point of being considered annoying. Especially during finals week when the poor seniors are frazzled enough with their last tests of high school as well as the looming prom. One student could just be standing there, rearranging their locker (it's amazing how neat lockers get around midterm and final weeks) when a member of the student council would pop up and ask if the senior had cast his/her votes yet. Normally, they were asked every day of the week, and it was funny to watch the insults. Polly and Robin were the funniest. "If I have to tell you one more time…" Polly said, " I will NOT be responsible for my actions." Robin whirled around and said, "If there was a category for most annoying, everyone in student council would win!" 

Still, the votes were soon taken and counted, with the winners to be announced at the prom the next week. The Friday before prom, all senior lockers were cleared out and cleaned out. Papers were dumped, pictures taken down and books returned or taken home. Hugs were exchanged and teachers were bid farewell to. The hallways seemed emptier without the senior class, but we teachers knew next year they would be filled again with new students, bright and eager. 

The next Friday, the entire town was in a rush as the seniors prepared for prom. Hair and nail appointments lasted all day Friday. Last minute arrangements were taken care of, as they headed off to their pre-prom destinations. At Polly's house, the girls were busy helping each other get dressed. Belle was zipping up Joanne's dress, while Robin was zipping up her dress. Polly had made sure there were plenty of snacks, since most of the girls she invited tended to snack when nervous. "Okay, guys, picture time," Julie said, bringing out her camera. "We want to remember these hectic moments forever, to laugh back on when our kids come across our prom pictures."

"Or just to laugh at us when they see our prom pictures," Robin replied. "Nonsense," Julie shot back. "Okay, Francine, smile!" The sophomore blinked twice before exclaiming, "I'm blind! She blinded me!"

            The girls thought they were going to be blind as well by the time they got to the prom. Mr. Lagrange, Mrs. Capulet, Mrs. Olsen and Mrs. Ashen were all taking pictures of the girls. When the guys came, the picture frenzy started again. Eventually, the limo pulled up and everyone ran outside, saying good-bye to their parents, most still wielding their cameras. Everyone got into the limo, which was quite spacious for most limos and the number of people sitting in it. "Oh I thought that torture would never end!" Belle said.

"I still can't see!" Francine said, throwing a glare at Julie, who was readying her camera for a batch of "in the limo" photos. The limo sped on towards the city, and to the most magical night these teens had only dreamed about.

A/N: Whew! That took a while, and I'm sorry! So many other things, like January Regents and midterms and track practices and work and so many other things to name here. Thanks for sticking around. And btw, this chapter is dedicated to Luke Parlatore, who died a year ago on January 27th (that was when this chapter was supposed to be out!) as well as to the crew of the Columbia. ~*Mac*~


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Prom Night, Night of Dreams

            The limo arrived at the Hôtel Grande, and the occupants quickly hurried out into the lobby. The ballroom was decorated magnificently, as stars and clouds hung from the ceiling. Belle smiled at the hard work the decoration committee had done the night before. Two student council representatives stood at the door, welcoming their fellow seniors to the prom. Each couple received a card, telling them what table they were sitting at. The small group headed over to Table 16, near the chaperones table. I was already there, talking with the other teachers whom the students picked to chaperone. Belle and the others greeted me before heading towards the door to greet the other incoming students.

            The girls looked wonderful in their dresses. Polly wore a strapless blue dress that fell to her ankles, poofed out a bit and had beads on the bodice. Her brown hair was done in half up twists, with most of her hair falling past her shoulders. Julie wore a pink strapless dress with flowers on it, that also came with a sheer shawl. Her blondish-brown hair was done in a bun, with curls falling from it. Robin wore a black halter top like dress with white and red flowers on it. Her blonde hair was done up in curls, half in a bun, the rest falling to her shoulders. Francine wore a light purple dress that was strapped up in the back and glittery all over. She had just curled her black hair and allowed it to fall naturally, with purple glitter in it. Joanne wore a blue strapless dress that was puffy and glittery. Her black hair was done in a braided bun, with babybreath in it. Belle wore a bluish-purple strapless dress. It poofed out at the skirt, and the bodice was beaded and had rhinestone flowers on it. Her brown hair was in a ponytail of curls. 

            After a half-hour, all the students in the Enchanted Falls High School senior class was in the ballroom. The dj began the music to the class' prom song, "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra. All the couples were on the dance floor, dancing away. After that song, the buffet dinner was announced. The students dined on chicken parmesan, rice, potatoes, London broil, salmon, and pasta a la vodka (without the vodka). They "wined" on Coke, Pepsi and other sodas served at the bar. After the dj was certain everyone had eaten, he started up the music again. All went onto the dance floor and danced to all the latest hits. Even songs from the 70s were played as the kids sang along. During the dancing, the tables were called down one by one to take table and individual pictures.

Laughter filled the hall as the dj brought down the music and invited the prom committee up to the miniature stage set up by the door. After the committee presented a bouquet of flowers to Mrs. Anderson and Ms. Peterson for their help in planning for the prom. Once that was over, the dj started a drumroll as the President of the Student Council joined the prom committee on the stage to announce the prom king and queen. "Will our honored principal, Mr. Verika, Mrs. Anderson and Ms. Peterson, our prom planners and Mr. Gregorio, our beloved librarian, please join us on the stage?" The four of us made our way to the stage. Each of us was handed something to hold. Mr. Verika was given the prom king crown to hold, while I held his sash. Mrs. Anderson held the prom queen tiara, while Ms. Peterson held her sash and a member of the prom committee held the scepter to be given to the queen. The president got back up on the microphone. "The student council has tallied the votes collected during the past few weeks," she started, met with a few groans of those who remembered the trouble they went through with the student council. "And this year's Enchanted Falls High School Senior Prom King is…" the President wrestled the card out of the envelope and read: "Ross Angel!" Screams could be heard from Table 16, as Ross was pushed out of his chair. "Wait!! And this year's Enchanted Falls High School Senior Prom Queen is, no surprise here, Belle Lagrange!" 

Ross pulled a stunned Belle to her feet and escorted her up to the stage. I placed Ross' sash over him, as Mr. Verika placed the crown on. Mrs. Anderson pinned the tiara into Belle's curls as both Ms. Peterson and the member of the prom committee handed her her sash and scepter. I gave Belle a hug as Ross took her hand and led her down to the dance floor for the special dance. As the music played, Ross and Belle danced slowly together. "When you moved to Enchanted Falls, did you think you would become our senior prom queen?" Ross asked Belle as they danced. "No, but then again, I never thought I would meet you," she replied. "Amazing what one year can do to you," she whispered. "Amazing what one person can do for you," Ross whispered back, kissing the top of her forehead. Soon, the other couples were invited to the dance floor, but Ross and Belle just danced together in each other's arms.

After the special dance, the dj played a fast song, to which the Enchanted Falls High School cheerleaders had choreographed a dance to. These girls, including Jessie, Julie, Jamie, and Francine, joined Belle in the front to do the dance. The boys, knowing the dance but too "manly" to do it, stood on the sidelines as the girls did "The Booty Drop." More music and dancing happened as the dj announced the last hour of the prom. At midnight, the time the prom ended, the dj played the last song, as everyone danced. Upon the completion of the last song, the dj played the class' graduation song, as the banner reading "Welcome Enchanted Falls Senior Class" was taken down and the balloons held up in a net were released. Confetti, balloons and strings fell down around the students, as the photographers came upstairs to get a picture all together. The group stood close together—only those who were not seniors or not from Enchanted Falls High remained out of the picture—and waited as the photographer took the picture. These kids and us teachers knew that the next time they posed together for a picture, it would be their last—on graduation day.

Good-bye kisses and hugs were exchanged as the students left the hotel, rather quickly, and went to their appropriate limos. Once inside their limo, the girls' shoes came off. "That feels so good!" Polly said, laughing. "I know, well, here's to the night!" Joanne said, raising up a little bottle of water from the cooler in the limo. "Here's to the night, I just want to sleep," Chris said, as Julie pushed him. "Party pooper," she said, which started Ross and Lance singing a very bad version of the song "Party Pooper," leaving the rest in the limo begging for mercy. The limo arrived at Joanne's apartment, where the girls put their shoes back on, kissed their guys good-bye and ran up to the apartment. Before leaving though, Julie turned around and caught a quick picture at all the boys in the limo. "Yes, done! Goodnight boys," she said, placing her third used disposable camera in her purse. 

Upstairs, Joanne's and Jade's mothers, and Jade took pictures of the girls. Then, Jade's mother left and the other girls could change in peace. "I am so glad to be out of that dress. It was lovely, but a return to regular clothes was well needed," Joanne said, plopping on her couch. "Amen to that. Can I plop here?" Julie asked as Joanne nodded. Belle threw herself across Jade's lap, who was on the couch. "Oof, Okay, wasn't expecting that!" Jade said, giggling, as Polly joined her on the couch lying the opposite way of Belle. "This is fun," Francine said, dialing her cell phone to let her parents know she was safe. Joanne's mother had called Belle's father, who was calling everyone else. "Yes, and Disney is going to be even more fun!" Jade said. "Why are we only staying a week though?" Joanne asked. "Because even though you already graduated, we still have graduation," Belle said. "Graduation at Enchanted Falls High is later than most. For some reason, we have to have in mid-June. "But what about school?"

"We've done the appropriate amount of time needed for the school year, so we're off until we graduate," Julie said. "That sounds stupid," Joanne said. "It does, but hey, it's home!" Polly said. "Enchanted Falls, big on traditions. Faithfully follows the old ones and very slow about starting new ones," Robin said, generating laughs throughout the entire room.

            The next morning, a group of very groggy seniors reported to the nearby airport for their flight home. Joanne's mother was driving Francine home, since she still had to take all her finals as a sophomore. They checked in, and got some breakfast while waiting to board. They boarded their plane and slept all the way to Florida and to a week of fun and magic. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, apologies to everyone who hates me for not updating for so long. Okay, here's what happened: I lost my muse for this story. She must've went on vacation, or the other muses must've overcrowded her in my head, because every time I opened up this file and tried to write, nothing happened. So, by March, when nothing was coming, I decided just to wait till May, I know you're all upset, but hear me out. May was my Junior Prom, so I thought I could get ideas from there for Belle and the gang's prom. It worked. Most of what happened in Belle's prom happened at my prom, with some exceptions that added to make it sound more "senior promish" than "junior promish." The gang's dresses were based off my friends' dresses and Belle's dress and hairdo is mine. Their prom song was my prom song, and the cheerleaders at my school did choreograph a dance to "The Booty Drop" which we performed at the prom. Thanks for being so patient. I can't make any promises about the next chapter, but it should definitely be up soon. (I want to get in before my finals and regents start.) 

Sneak peak, next chapter: This one's the Epilogue, kids. I'm done, guys. So: the gang's graduation and ten year reunion in one chapter. See you then! ~*Mac*~


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

            The second Friday of June was an important day in the yearly life of Enchanted Falls. Their high school graduating class would receive their diplomas and move on into the world. The students meet, for the last time, as a class in the hallways of Enchanted Falls High. The boys wore a dark red color, while the girls all wore a white color, the school colors. The school rings graced all the hands of the graduating class, even those who hadn't worn it all year long. The rest of the school was gathered in the hallways above, finishing up the last of their finals, before heading out onto the football field in time for graduation. Hugs and kisses were shared in the classrooms as the classmates reflected on their past four years together. 

            Belle was busy helping bobby pin Robin's cap on properly, since Mrs. Ashen had been in tears putting it on the first time. Polly and Julie were busy admiring the other's graduation dress. I was with all the girls trying to take attendance, to make sure we had no "no-shows." Though very difficult in a small town to skip out on graduation, it had happened before. The last of the senior class trickled into the classrooms as I and the other teachers handed in their last attendance record. Mr. Verika walked in to each classroom to talk to each of the students.

            "Today is the beginning of the rest of your life. You may not realize it now, but come September you will realize that you are not returning to these halls anymore, you will not see the same teachers anymore, you will not see the same students anymore, and you will not see each other anymore. I do hope though, that distance doesn't separate you all so much that you all cannot remain in touch. I think the most tragic thing that can happen to a class this close is to break apart after high school. In keep in touch, don't lose your friends, your memories, and of course, whatever we taught you here at Enchanted Falls High—academically or not. Even if you do fall away from the friends you made here remember this saying I told you on your first day of Freshman year: 'There is a reason why everyone walks into our life. We may not realize the reason right away, or may be not for years, but there is a reason. Treasure every person you meet for they will help mold you into the person you will become.' Good luck to you all," Mr. Verika said. The class remained silent as he left.

            If tears and hugs and kisses were going to start again, I didn't give them too much of a chance to. The other teachers and I had to quickly line all the students up in the hallway to get them ready for the procession. We heard the underclassmen trample down the stairs, laughing and talking and panicking. The seniors were all ready to process out of the school for the last time to the stand set up in the middle of the football field. "Pomp and Circumstance" began as the students started to walk slowly. I joined the other teachers as the seniors filed out of the building towards their seats. Past their family, friends and fellow schoolmates they all walked towards their future. They tried to smile, but it all seemed like they were walking towards their own funerals. As they reached the end of the aisle way, the two lines split and walked towards their chairs.

            Mr. Verika began the ceremony with the pledge and the anthem. He then gave a speech about the graduating class and about their potential. Next, Mrs. Anderson got up to give a speech, as the teacher representation. She mentioned her fondness for teaching the class and the happiness she felt for getting to know each and every one of them. Next, Mr. Verika called up Kelly, as the Student Council and Michael Jones, a Junior. Kelly gave a speech about her year as Student Council president and how honored she was to have been elected. She then passed on the candle that she lit at the beginning of the year during Student Council inductions on to Michael, who had been elected next year's president. She wished the next year's class good luck as she ended her speech.

            After Kelly finished, Mr. Verika introduced the key note speaker, the mayor of the city. He had graduated from Enchanted Falls High School and wanted to speak at this year's graduation. He told the class to reach for their goals, never stop dreaming, and to always do good for themselves and for each other. The valedictorian, a shy young man named Kevin Gregs, gave his speech, encouraging his fellow classmates to "keep excelling in all that you do" and "to never forget what they learned at Enchanted Falls High and never forget each other." After his twenty minute speech (who knew that this young man could get so long winded for his valedictorian speech?), Mr. Verika and I began to hand out the diplomas as Ms. Hansen, the vice principal, read the names. Each student came up and received their diploma and moved their tassle across their cap. 

            Graduation ended and hugs and kisses were exchanged. The class' graduation song was played over the loud speaker as Mr. Verika and Ms. Hansen lined all the graduates up on the school's front steps. The teachers and I took our places on the chairs in front of them. With a "say 'cheese', the photographer took their last class picture together. The students ran off, awaiting the endless amounts of graduation parties they were bound to attend. We teachers watched as they left, sad to see another class go, but hoping only the best for them in their future. We would anxiously await their ten year reunion…

            Ten years passed by quickly for me. More classes came through, more students' names to learn, more personalities to match. Of course, Belle and the Beast's class held such an important place in my heart that no class would ever replace them. On this, their ten year reunion, I was already at the restaurant, talking to some of the teachers. A few had retired, some had moved on to other jobs, but the majority of us were still at Enchanted Falls High. The students, now grown-up professionals, started to trickle in with their companions. I glanced over everyone coming in, hoping to see someone from that little group that had captured my heart ten years ago. Julie was the first one I saw. She hugged me and showed me her engagement ring. She was an acclaimed lawyer, but had moved out of state. Her fiancé stood behind her, a little uncomfortable. He did, however, look more comfortable when Lance and Polly walked in. Those two were the surprise couple of the century. After all the torturing and teasing, we had still expected to see Chris and Polly as husband and wife, not expecting that Lance would pop the question to his best friend's cousin.

            Polly and Julie caught up, as Jake (I believe that was his name) and Lance talked on. Chris walked in, Belle's friend Joanne on his arm. One could tell that Joanne was pregnant only by the way that Chris was acting around her. Joanne was an accountant at the Angel Corporation, where Chris was the marketing director. Lance had a career in journalism, while Polly was a pediatrician in town. Robin and her husband Jason entered into the room, beaming as any new parents would. The lawyer and teacher proudly showed off pictures of their one month old son Michael. Last of the class to come was this year's graduation speaker, a popular and famous author, and her husband. Belle and Ross were so happy together. Ross was now CFO of his father's company and would soon become CEO. Belle's books were incredibly popular, including one based off her experiences in Enchanted Falls high. 

            Seeing Ross reminded me of when everyone called him the Beast, how he was very isolated from everyone and how one girl changed all that. Their three year old daughter Chelsea was with her grandfathers for the night at the LaGrange household. The group hugged and laughed, enjoying themselves. Lefou and Craig soon came over with their girlfriends. Lefou was an accountant for a company in the city and Craig was a doctor at the Enchanted Falls Hospital. Even Gaston Marks strolled over with his date. She was a coworker, not his girlfriend, at the broker company he worked for. The group was pretty civilized and seemed to be happy with their lives. Except Jessie Killington and Janie Olsen, who arrived with their rich husbands. Both were unemployed and lived off their husbands' wealth. However, it was commonly known that the four involved were never faithful, making for a dismal marriage. Neither acknowledged Julie's greeting and were cold to everyone in the class. No one missed them, unfortunately. 

            The night ended too soon for my tastes. It was sad to see them go, though most still lived in Enchanted Falls. Belle promised to let me see Chelsea soon, and Ross said he might be able to come soon. Then she let me in on a secret: she was pregnant again. She was going to tell her father and father-in-law tonight, and the other friends tomorrow at the lunch they had planned. However, Polly had heard and she and Lance told the three of us she was pregnant as well. Belle and Polly left chattering away about baby showers, shopping for clothes together, going to the same Lamaze class and so on. I sighed and looked forward to the next group that would be as close as they were to me, unsure of if they would come.

            Yet, I knew that Belle and Ross' story had to be told. There are probably hundreds of Rosses out there waiting for a Belle to come and help. They may not be romantically involved like Belle and Ross, but just need a friend. And of course, it always pays to get to know someone a little better than before. Until next time, Victor Gregorio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's the end, kiddies! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, since I'm done, I guess I could shamelessly plug the other stories I'm not done with:

_You've Got to Learn Your Lessons Well_ in the _Passions_ section

_The Tale of the Woman Warrior_ in the Fairy Tales section

And this should be posted soon:

_Le Cirque Boheme_ in the Plays/Musicals section

And you could read my finished stories:

The Phantom Lives On  in the Plays/Musicals section 

_Saying Goodbye_ in the Miscellaneous Cartoons section.

Well, summer's here! I hope everyone has a safe summer and no summer school. I am happy because I took my last New York State Regents ever. And there's the fact that the Board of Regents might actually do something to help me. Since the Physics regents was so hard (my teacher cried while doing the questions they gave us, okay?) and so many students failed it that they may throw out the grades. Well, either way, if I pass or fail Physics, if I pass French and Sequential III, I can still graduate with an Advanced Regents Diploma since I passed two science regents already. (Bio and Chem). Well, have a great summer! Also, this last chapter is dedicated to Robert Volpe, my friend's father who passed away recently from cancer. Thanks! ~*Mac*~


End file.
